Gone forever?
by missdomo121
Summary: well soul and maka are in a battle with a kishin while something bad happens to maka will she be able to survive can soul take it any longer ( sorry i'm not so good writing the summary )
1. Chapter 1

**hii...uhh this is my first time writing a fanfic so yea please don't hate well i hope you enjoy it and a shout out to my favorite author/cousin xXShadowed SoulXx**

**dont own soul eater although i wish i could so i can put maka and soul together already**

* * *

maka ran towards the kishin giving her best hit she ran behind it but the kishin was really fast and turned around and grabbed her and threw her across the room against the wall

"MAKA are you ok?!" soul asked with his worried voice

she stood and up "yea im fine lets finish him" she wiped the blood that was dripping down her face

"lets do soul resonance." she said

"ok lets go." he said

"SOUL RESONANCE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KISHIN HUNTER." the scythe grew double the size and glowing bright

maka ran towards the kishin in full speed she hit the kishin but that's what she thought she looked and the kishin grabbed the scythe with both hands and crushed it she saw it shatter and now soul was his normal size she ran toward the kishin she hit it and forced it to cut through but it was to hard but she kept forcing it then the kishin grabbed maka and threw her and she hit the wall and he grabbed soul and pulled him out of the chest and started to bend the bar of the scythe he yelled in pain

"NO LEAVE HIM ALONE." she ran towards it and punched him in the face but she kept on punching him until he let go so he finally released him and dropped him

"MAKA" he yelled

the kishin grabbed maka and started to crush her she felt like all her bones are cracking

soul ran towards him and turned into a scythe and landed on him with his blade cutting through him and sliced his arm of and maka was in pain but she still wasn't done

"soul we are gonna use black blood." she said

"but maka its to da-" he was cut off by maka yelling at him

"WHO CARES."she yelled

"whats got into you maka." he said with worry

"NOTHING JUST HURRY UP."

while she was fighting with soul the kishin was running towards them and soul saw

"MAKA WATCH OUT!"he said turning back into human form maka thought that she is not gonna le soul get hurt again

"NOOOOOO"she pushed soul out the way while the kishin cut through maka's torso soul was in shock when he saw the blood come flying out of her but when he saw that it was in slow motion

"MAKA NO WHY DID YOU DO THAT, DAMN IT MAKA WHY." he ran to her he put the jacket over her body where she got cut

"im not gonna let you...get hurt again...like you say the 'you wont let them hurt your meister' this...time i wont let them hurt my weapon."

soul was in tears when he heard what she said "maka you sure are an idiot."

before she can reply she was unconscious soul called stein and he came very fast and they rushed her to the hospital as fast as they could soul followed them to the surgery room but stein stopped him there

"sorry soul but you are going to have to wait out here." he left inside and soul was just pacing back and fourth waiting and waiting he decided to call Black star, Tsubaki, liz, patty and kid they all came in worried asking what happen so then soul started to explain what happen and while he was saying it the girls started to tear up while the guys started to get stiff

finally while hours and hours pass stein came out to give the news

he said

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooo shoot left you in a cliff hanger hahaha well tell me what you think well if it doesnt work out i might delete the story well see you next time peace my homies 0.o**


	2. Chapter 2

_**author note:hello people who read this i am thinking that i am only go to make one more chapter to finish this one. i am going to write a new story this one was my first one so ima finish this one first **_

* * *

**Soul P.O.V.**

"she might make it, she lost a lot of blood." stien said

"what , can i see her i need to."

"go ahead."

"MAKA MAKA WAKE UP I NEED YOU DONT LEAVE ME." he said tear falling down hi face

"I love you maka all those mean things I said to you I didn't mean it I was just messing with you."

**Maka P.O.V.**

why is it so dark i cant see anything what happened there is a red door should i open it. she opened the door and there was shelves and more shelves with plenty of book its everything maka can imagine there was a table with chairs and maka was walking through

"MAKA MAKA WAKE UP I NEED YOU DONT LEAVE ME."

" I love you maka all those mean things I said I didnt mean it i was just messing with you."

wait he loves me i have been waiting forever for him to say that I was about to give up on him im so glad i need to tell him im ok

who is that is that soul talking why is everything dark again wait there is a light I think i should go to it my eyes flutter open i see his head on the bed sobbing I put my hand on his head and gently rub it "its okay soul dont need to cry im always here for you and i love you to."

"maka you are ok , you heard me say that to you."

"yea and you know how long i waited for you to say that."

he hugs me tightly and he loos at me with his bloody red eyes and brings his face closer to me filling the gap between are lips and he kisses me with passion and i kissed back

my heart rate speeds up and the heart rate monitor goes crazy and Black star , tsubaki , kid , liz and patty come rushing in to check on me and they saw me and soul kissing and they started to laugh soul saw them and started to blush and so do I

"finally you to got together." liz says

"maka i love you and i will never stop." soul says

"I love you to soul."

* * *

**eh that was a very sucky ending but oh well im going to end this sucky story but dont worry ima write a new soul eater story and i think it might turn out well i hope and have a good day people who read this **


End file.
